Shinigami TOUR!
by Tie19
Summary: Petualangan kedua, Ibukota Jawa tengah, Semarang! Saat bermain-main di pantai, mereka diserang hollow... Woops! Apa yang terjadi? Dan berita yang mengejutkan datang... R&R!
1. Welcome To Indonesia!

Tie : "YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Ketemu lagi sama Tie di fanfic gila yang ke-enam ini mas-mas dan mbak-mbak sekalian!!"

Di-chan : "YA! Dan sekarang ceritanya bertema Indonesia (tidak) kental!"

Wulan : "Karena settingnya di Indonesia..."

Luthfi : "DAN SAIIA NONGOL!!!"

Tie : (nglirik Luthfi) "Readers, jujur, deh. Tie nyesel banget munculin seekor Buta King ke dalam fanfic suci (ha??) ini," (Note : Buta = Babi)

Kiki (temend) : "Saiia pun nongol..."

Red-deimon-beta : "Saiia juga.."

Tie : "WAKH! Ada author nyasar!" *dihajar Red*

Ichigo : "Yah, talkshow awalnya bentar ajalah, kita mulai aja fanfic ini, siapkan pasport, kencangkan sabuk pengaman, dan kita akan segera mengudara!"

Hitsugaya : "Emangnya naik pesawat??"

Tie : "Nggak! Jangan bertengkar! O, ya. Ntar Red-deimon-beta jadi cowok dengan nama..."

Ichigo : "Mmm.. Nama cowok Indonesia, ya?"

Tie : "BAIKLAH! Gimana kalo Arie?"

Di-chan & Ina-chan : "**DON'T DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!**"

Tie : "Aku tau trauma kalian.. Oke. Bukan Arie kok! Mm... Una?"

Luthfi : "**JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU.....**"

Tie : "GILA! Death glarenya Luthfi kuat banget!! Oke.. Kalo bukan Una.. Chandra?"

Chandra : "NGGAK TERIMA!"

Tie : "MEONG-KUN? SEJAK KAPAN DISINI?"  
Wulan : "Meong.. Tuh Atikah!" (nunjuk depan)

Renji : "Namanya enaknya syapa nih??"

Tie : "Ng.. Andi? Setuju gak?"

Red-deimon-beta : "SE..."

All except Tie & r-d-b : "SERATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!" (maksudnya setuju)

Tie : "Oke, untuk nama udah siap. Lets GaGe!"

Byakuya : "Pakai sabuk anti ngakak keras-keras, _and then enjoy this story! _" *cewek-cewek semaput massal*

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome To Indonesia!

Yamamoto-soutaichou mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan di ruangan yang kecil pula. Rapat itu diikuti oleh Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Unohana, Kenpachi, Kira, Hinamori dan Byakuya.

"Baiklah, saya putuskan kepada kalian, kalian boleh memilih beberapa anggota kalian ataupun kalian sendiri untuk liburan selama beberapa bulan di Indonesia, tapi jangan semua anggota ikut, ya," kata Yamamoto bijak.

"Eh? Kenapa ke Indonesia?" tanya Kenpachi.

"Karena saya dengar dari salah satu orang kalau Indonesia itu tempat yang indah.. Banya lokasi wisatanya.." jawab Yamamoto.

"Soutaichou, lalu bagaimana dengan tugas-tudas kami yang berserakan?" tanya Byakuya.

"Makanya saya bilang pilih anggota atau diri sendiri untuk berlibur ke Indonesia, agar yang tinggal di Seireitei bisa mengerjakan tugas dan membasmi hollow.." jawab Yamamoto-soutaichou. Beliau melirik ke arah semua anggota rapat "mini" itu.

"Saya juga minta Kurosaki Ichigo dan Urahara Kisuke untuk ikut," kata beliau lagi.

"Silahkan memilih," kata Soutaichou lagi. Para anggota berfikir keras.

* * *

1 jam kemudian.

"Apakah kalian sudah menentukan?" tanya Soutaichou. Mereka mengangguk.

"Dimulai dari Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Yamamoto.

"Aku memilih diriku sendiri dan Matsumoto Rangiku," kata Hitsugaya sok cool padahal nggak cool *ditimpuk Hitsu fans*.

"Izuru-fukutaichou,"

"Saya kira saya akan memilih saya sendiri," kata Kira sopan.

"Ukitake-taichou,"

"Saya memilih Kuchiki Rukia-san," kata Ukitake.

"Unohana-taichou,"

"Saya memilih Yamada Hanatarou saja," kata Unohana lembut.

"Kenpachi-taichou,"

"Aku pilih Ayasegawa Yumichika dan Madarame Ikkaku!!" kata Kenpachi kasar.

"Byakuya-taichou,"

"Saya memilih saya sendiri dan Abarai Renji, fukutaichou saya," kata Byakuya sambil senyum cool *Tie pingsan*.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou,"

"Ah.. Sa.. Saya.. Saya kira saya.. Saya tidak bisa ikut.. Maaf..," kata Hinamori pelan.

"Baiklah, semua sudah memutuskan. Setelah rapat selesai, semua anggota piknik dipersilakan bersiap-siap untuk pikniknya karena besok pagi kita pergi ke Kota Karakura dulu," jelas Yamamoto. Setelah rapat itu selesai, semuanya langsung bubar untuk memberitahu anggotanya yang dipilih (ketua-ketua yang milih diri sendiri cuma titip pesen).

~Divisi 3~

Kira menulis surat untuk anggota-anggota divisi 3.

~Divisi 4~

"Apa? Saya berlibur ke Indonesia?" tanya Hanatarou. Unohana mengangguk.

"Kau bertugas sebagai tim medis, nanti kalau ada yang sakit, obati saja.." kata Unohana lembut. Wajah Hanatarou bersinar-sinar (silau tau).

"Arigatou, taichou!" katanya gembira.

~Divisi 6~

"INDONESIA? PIKNIK? LIBURAN? NGGAK PAKE HOLLOW? HORAAAAAAYY!!" teriak Renji begitu Byakuya memberitahunya soal piknik itu. Byakuya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup telinganya karena Renji teriak-teriak.

"Aku nggak bilang kalo nggak ada hollow, tahu. Kemungkinan ada hollow," kata Byakuya.

"EH? Tetep ada hollow? Nggak asik dong?" kata Renji kecewa.

"Yah, berdoa saja supaya tidak ada hollow... Oh, ya.. Abarai.." kata Byakuya.

"Ya Taichou?"

"... Jangan lupa bawa pisang biar nggak nangis gara-gara rebutan sama Zabimaru," kata Byakuya. Renji langsung nangis.

"Taichou jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!"

~Divisi 10~

"EEEEEEH? Kita berdua ke Indonesia?" jerit Rangiku senang.

"Iya.. Jangan lupa kau harusmemerintahkan anggota kita untuk menyelesaikan tugas.." kata Hitsugaya.

"Oke! Taichou memang baik dan imuuut!!!" kata Rangiku sambil memeluk Hitsugaya. Wajah Hitsugaya jadi pucat karena tercekik.

"He.. HELP ME~"

~Divisi 11~

"EH? Ke Indonesia? Taichou nggak milih diri sendiri? Indonesia kan, asik! Lokasi wisatanya banyak, ada puncak Jaya pula!" kata Ikkaku bersemangat.

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang bisa becus dalam mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu?" tanya Kenpachi sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan tugas.

"Taichou, terimakasih sudah memilih saya.. Udara di Indonesia bagus untuk kesehatan kulit saya...," kata Yumichika centil.

Kenpachi dan Ikkaku yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Yumichika dengan tatapan jijik.

"Dasar banci,"

~Karakura Town~

(Ichigo's home)

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Rumah pasti sepi tanpamu!!!" teriak Isshin. Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu sampai harus menutup telinganya erat-erat saking bisingnya.

"Ichi-nii, jaga kesehatan, ya! Jangan sampai sakit!" ujar Yuzu khawatir.

"Tenang saja.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Pasti!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ichi-nii jadi terbebas dari teriakan si jenggot itu.. Enak ya.." gumam Karin pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar...

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Hanatarou, Urahara, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Kira, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto berkumpul di bandara Soekarno Hatta, eh, bukan! Bandara Karakura dan mengecek persiapan keberangkatan.

"_Perhatian, perhatian, pesawat menuju Indonesia telah siap untuk berangkat. Para penumpang diharap segera mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki pesawat"_

"Kurosaki, kenapa kau bawa Kon juga?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kon yang dibawa oleh Ichigo.

"Yuzu menitipkannya padaku.." jawab Ichigo

"Hoi, semua, ayo kita masuk!" aja Kira. Mereka semua segera berlari menuju ke arah pesawat yang tujuannya ke ibukota Indonesia, Jakarta. Mereka mencari tempat duduk mereka.

(susunannya :

Ichigo sama Rukia (uhuy!), sebelahnya Byakuya sama Renji.

Hitsugaya sama Matsumoto, sebelahnya Yumichika sama Ikkaku (kempliiiiiiiiiing!)

Hanatarou sama Urahara, sebelahnya Kira)

"Baiklah, pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas! Fasten your seat belt, please!" (kalo salah kasi tau gua) kata pramuniaga yang ada. Pramuniaga itu tak sengaja melihat ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Halo, dik! Sama kakaknya, ya? Mau minum susu? Kelas berapa? SD ya?" tanyanya. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah.

"Aku sudah SMU, dan dia temanku.." kata Hitsugaya sambil menahan marah. Matsumoto udah cekikikan sendiri.

_EH? SMU?? BUSET! KECIL BANGET?_ teriak premuniaga itu dalam hati.

"Ehehe.. Maaf mas.." katanya lalu pergi.

* * *

"Wow! Inikah Indonesia?" teriak Urahara. Yang lain Cuma bisa sweat drop.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ehehe.. Tidak.." kata Urahara malu.

"Oke! Sekarang kita sudah sampai di Indonesia! Kita harus cari kelompok yang menjemput kita, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya! Kalo nggak salah.. Namanya **Manga Tour?**" kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kita harus cari.." kata Ikkaku.

"Mencari terlalu lama bikin kulit kusam.. Aduuh.." kata Yumichika.

"Ayo sekarang kita cari!" kata Urahara.

"Itu apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Di depan mereka ada gadis berkacamata yang membawa papan bertuliskan "KAMI MANGA TOUR!". Disebelahnya ada gadis berambut sebahu sedang melambai-lambai nggak jelas ke siapa kayak orang gila. Disebelahnya lagi ada gadis dengan rambut dikucir ke belakang. Disebelahnya lagi ada cowok berwajah o'on berkacamata. Rombongan Shinigami yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari kesana.

"Apakah kalian yang harus kami jemput?" tanya cowok blo'on berkacamata itu.

"YA!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Wah! Orangnya ngganteng semua! Terutama yang rambut oren!!! Eh, ada yang kayak babon deng," kata cewek yang tadinya megangi papan itu dengan kagum.

"Ceweknya cantik semua!" kata cewek yang disebelahnya.

"Jadi.. apakah kalian benar-benar "manga tour" yang harus kami temui ini?" tanya Byakuya. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Ayo, kemasi barang dulu, kenalannya nanti di dalam bis saja," kata cowok Blo'on berkacamata itu. Setelah semua barang diangkut, mereka segera meninggalkan bandara.

Di dalam bis...

"Perkenalkan, aku tour leader pertama, Tieta! Panggil aja Tie!" kata cewek berkacamata itu.

"Aku tour leader kedua, Dita! Panggil aja Die!" kata cewek berambut sebahu itu.

"Aku tour leader ketiga! Namaku Wulan!" kata cewek dengan rambut dikucir ke belakang itu.

"Aku tour leader keempat, LUTHFI MAULANA AHMAD FAJRI! (kok namanya gaje?)" kata cowok blo'on itu.

"HEI! Jangan masukin namanya Aji!" kata Tie.

"Iya.. Namaku yang sebenarn ya adalah.. LUTHFI MAULANA! Panggil aja Luthfi!" kata cowok itu.

"Drivernya Kiki!" kata Die.

"Co-drivernya Andi!" kata Tie.

"Anoo," kata Kira.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wulan.

"Kenapa tour leadernya empat?" tanya Kira.

"Entahlah, soutaichou yang memerintahkanku...," kata Tie.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini kita ke hotel menara peninsulla untuk menginap! Selamat menikmati!" kata Die lalu duduk. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di hotel menara peninsulla.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!! BESAR BANGEEEET??" teriak Yumichika.

"Hebat!!" gumam Hanatarou.

"ASOY!!!" teriak Urahara.

Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah hotel berlantai 24 bertuliskan "menara peninsulla". Terlihat sangat mewah.

"Silakan menikmati!" kata Tie.

Sesampai di hotel, mereka check in. Tie langsung membagikan susunan kamarnya.

Susunannya :

Ichigo bareng Renji, Hitsugaya bareng Kira, Yumichika, Ikakku bareng Hanatarou, Urahara bareng Byakuya, Matsumoto bareng Rukia.

Sedangkan Tour leader De Ka Ka :

Tie, Die bareng Wulan.

Luthfi, Kiki bareng Andi.

"Silahkan menikmati! Besok pagi kalian bangun jam 5, ya!!" kata Tie.

Sekarang waktu mandi. Mari liat kegiatan masing-masing kamar!

~kamar RenIchi~

"Enaknya! Ada kolam renangnya lagi!" kata Renji kagum.

"Oi, babon! Aku mandi duluan ya!!" kata Ichigo dari dalam kamar mandi. Renji melirik jam. Jam 4.

"Jam 4 kok mandi?" tanya Renji.

"Lebih cepat lebih bagus!" kata Ichigo.

~kamarHitsuKira~

"Hitsugaya-taichou, mau mandi duluan?" tanya Kira. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Kau duluan saja.."

~kamar YumiKkakuTarou~

"Bang Ikkaku.. Kok dari tadi diem aja sih? Aiih!!" tanya Yumichika.

"Aku.. Aku sedikit mabuk.." jawab Ikkaku.

"Biar kuperiksa!" kata Hanatarou.

~kamar UraByaku~

"Zzzzz....." Urahara sudah merasuki alam mimpinya.

_Dasar Urahara! Nyampe langsung tidur!_ Pikir Byakuya.

~kamar RukiMoto~

"Ruki-chan! Mandi bareng yuuk~" kata Matsumoto. Rukia mengangguk

~kamar tour leader 1~

"RASAKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" teriak Die sambil melempar busa ke wajah Tie.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! PEMBALASAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" teriak Tie sambil melempar balok sabun ke wajah Dia.

"OI!!!" teriak Wulan.

~kamar tour leader 2~

"BUTA POUCH!!!" teriak Luthfi sambil membentuk babi dari busa.

"ITU TIDAK SEBANDING! Manga Punch!" teriak Kiki sambil membentuk komik dari busa. Andi swt drop.

Setelah semua personil mandi, mereka makan malam di rumah makan nggawe dhewe (yang masak Tie).

"Ichigo! Cobain, deh!!" kata Rukia manis. Ichigo langsung _blushing_.

"RUKIAAAAAA!!!!!" teriak Renji yang cemburu. Sayang Rukia nggak denger.

"Ayo! Aa.." kata Rukia sambil memasukkan sepotong daging barbecue ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Renji sama Ichigo langsung semaput.

"Ichigo? Ada apa??" teriak Rukia khawatir. Rupanya Ichigo terlalu kaget karena.. Ya.. Disuapin sama Rukia!!!

Hanatarou sebagai ahli medis langsung menyeret Renji dan Ichigo ke tempat yang aman.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya bangun.

Karena geli, semua personil kecuali Renji dan Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kenapa tertawa?

Rupanya Byakuya menghiasi wajah Ichigo dan Renji pake spidol...

Tak terasa malam telah tiba. Setelah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, mereka semua langsung tertidur lelap.

* * *

The Bhe Cheee

Tie : "GILA! Ngetik separo dalam sehari,"

Die : "MUNCUL DEH GUWA!!! XD"

Wulan : "Aku juga.."

All : "Oh, ya. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!"

Tie : "maaf gaje!"


	2. Capital City, Jakarta!

Di-chan : "**YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! **Ketemu lagiiiiii**!!"**

Wulan : "Lho? Tie mana?"

Tie : "A.. Ku... Te.. Lhaat....,"

Di-chan + Wulan : "LHO? Ada apa???"

Tie : "A.. Ku.. Bodhoool... Habis keluar... Dari NERAKAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Di-chan : "Neraka SMP 2 ya..?"

Tie : "Iya..."

Ichigo : "Kasihan... Nih, air putih, ntar dehidrasi kalo nggak minum, kan habis dari neraka,"

Tie : "My Prince memang baik!"

Rukia : "MAKSUD ELO?"

Tie : "Gomen My Princess... Oke, respon review yuk!"

Wulan : "Dari **Yumemiru Reirin!** Ichigo klepek-klepek? Orang si Author nggak bilang kalo Ichigo klepek-klepek?"

Tie : "Maksudnya tepar? Hehe... Karena wajahnya My Princess waktu nyuapin Ichigo is so sweet, dan karena malu total dan kaget, makanya My Prince tepar..,"

Rukia : "Jaelah.. Masa gue kayak gitu siih..."*blush*

Ichigo : *blush* "Emang nyatanya gitu.,"

Tie : "Oi, oii... Jangan pacaran..,"

Di-chan : "Whatepar... (Whatever) dari **Red-deimon-beta!** Bukannya elo udah dimunculin dengan nama Andi? Hilang ingatan, ya?? Disini kagak ada pairingnya. Maklumilah... tapi ini njorok ke IchiRuki! Berbahagialah IchiRuki fans! Tie juga!!! Kuhahahahah!!!"

Hitsugaya : "...?"

Renji : "Dari **mss. Dhyta!** Ini IchiRuki? Bukan! Ini RenRuki!"

Rukia : "Kan Tie bilang ini IchiRuki!"

Di-chan : "Dari **TieDie mangamania!** Kamar Tie rame? Emang Tie oranga rame, harap maklum,"

Tie : "Lho? Elo, kan yang nulis? Napa njawab ndiri?"

Di-chan : "Whatepar lah,"

Wulan : "....? Dari...**Toshiro-setsugetsu4518!** Banyakin Hitsuga.. Ya..?"

Tie : "KAGA BAKAL!!! Dari **Masaharu Ayumu**! Ya, Byakuyanya iseng!!!"

Ichigo : "Dari **Aqua van wolf!** Yap, si baboon queen itu emang rebutan pisang, kalo mau liat lanjutannya, ada di chapter ini,"

Renji : "SAPA YANG BABOON QUEEN?? HUH! Dari **Ruise!** Belajarnya? Ng.. 2 taun lalu!"

Byakuya : "Bukan, kita memang sudah diajari bahasa Indonesia dari Yamamoto Soutaichou."

Tie : "Cukup segini aja...,"

Die : "Don't forget to..,"

All : "REVIEW!"

Renji : "JANGAN LUPA KASIH AKU PISAAAAAANG!" *digebukin massa*

* * *

Capital City, Jakarta!

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh kemarin, semua shinigami masih masuk di alam mimpinya. Ditambah degan fasilitas yang baik dan menyenangkan dari hotel menara peninsulla, menambah kenyamanan tidur semua yang berlibur di hotel menara peninsulla.

Meskipun saat ini para shinigami berada di dalam gigai, berada di dunia nyata, dan berlokasi di daerah Indonesia, tetapi kehebohan dan keributan mereka tidak pernah hilang.

Baik bangun tidur, saat akan mandi, mengunjungi obyek wisata, makan, bahkan sampai mengunjungi kota lain, mereka masih heboh.

Terutama, waktu pagi ini.

Kehebohan mereka terjadi di waktu pagi hari, lebih tepatnya waktu mereka semua bangun tidur.

Benarkah?

Kalau anda semua tiidak percaya...

LET'S GO TO KAMAR-KAMAR!!!

Kamar Ichigo en Renji "Baboon Queen" *ditonjok Renji + Renji fans*

Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah hpnya. _Sudah jam 5... Kemarin Tie menyuruhku bangun pagi, ya?_ Pikirnya sambil melihat ke arah Hpnya. Dia tersadar, ada yang kurang di kasurnya.

_Baboon queen itu mana, yah? Kok ilang?_ Pikir Ichigo sambil nyari-nyari Renji. Tiba-tiba, dia liat Renji yang jatuh, masih tidur dengan lelapnya, dan...

Dan...

Bergaya....

...

...

...

Ya.

**GAYA MAKAN + MELUK SESISIR PI****SANG YANG DIKASIH BYAKUYA KEMARIN!!!**

_OPO??? Masa' Renji tertidur dengan gaya yang "nggak mutu" gitu? Ngambil pisangnya gimana?? Dasar Babon Queen!!_Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo mencoba segala cara buat mbangunin Renji yang (mungkin) lagi mimpi tentang pisang.

Pertama, manggil Renji.

Nggak ada respon.

Kedua, nyolek-nyolek punggung Renji

Nggak bangun.

Ketiga, mencet (?) hidung Renji

Kaga ngaruh tuh!!

Keempat, njambak rambut panjang Renji

Kaga gerak sama sekali!!!

_Anjrit! Buset! Ni anak pules banget tidurnya! Apa emang dia kaga bisa ngerasain "siksaan" yang kuberikan barusan?_Pikir Ichigo yang udah kabingungan itu.

Kelima, nginjek perut Renji

Renji malahan terlihat semakin nyaman dan semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya!

_Edaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!_

Keenam, Ichigo yang udah stress campur depresi campur gila campur capek buat ngadepin Renji, ngambil semua pisang yang ada, termasuk pisang yang lagi dimakan (?) Renji.

"**ZABIMARU! JANGAN AMBIL PISANG GUE!! MY BANANA PRINCESS!!!!**" teriak Renji begitu pisangnya diambil semua sama Ichigo. Ichigo cengo. Terus Ichigo ngakak kaga berhenti.

"Uhahahahaaa!!! Kamu mimpi pa'an? Dibangunin susah banget!!! Uhahahahaaa!!!" tanya Ichigo di sela-sela tawanya. Wajah Renji jadi merah, melebihi warna merah rambutnya. Jadi kayak kepiting rebus dikasih cat warna pelangi, warna-warni, mejikuhibiniu.. *ditonjok Readers*

"URUSAI!!!" teriak Renji.

"Uhahahahahahaaaa!!! Ya udah, cepet mandi dan ganti baju, kita makan, ntar dimarahi Tie..," kata Ichigo masih nahan tawa.

Kamar Tour Leader 1 (Tie, Die, Wulan)

Tie bangun sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Disebelahnya ada Die yang tertidur amatlah pulas, gayanya sangat aneh, kayak waktu dia lagi mbayangin Aizen pake lip balm warna pink (?), lalu diikutin sama Gin di kontes bibir seksi, dan mendapat juara satu, yakni senyum-senyum gaje.

"Di-chan.. Bangun Di..," panggil Tie sambil nyulek (?) matanya Die. Die yang lagi mimpi tentang Aizen pake lip balm pink yang merasa keganggu banget sama culekan (?) nya Tie langsung mukul Tie.

"UBH!!! Wulan, lu juga bangun dong?" panggil Tie sambil duduk. Wulan langsung bangun.

"Bantuin gue yang habis dihajar Di-chan ini buat mbangunin Di-chan, donk," pinta Tie melas. Wulan jadi nggak tega.

"Oke.. Mmm... Oi, Di, bangun yukkk... Oii? Halo??" kata Wulan sambil njatuhin Die. (Kejeeeeeeeeeeeeem!!!)

"ANJRIIT!!! Eh, Wulan, sori.." kata Die, lalu berdiri.

"Yuk mandi," ajak Tie

Kamar Tour Leader 2 (Andi, Luthfi, Kiki)

Andi membuka matanya yang berat. Ditatapnya Kiki yang serius banget mbaca manga buatan Tie Kubo, eh, maxud saiia Tie, yakni Fight Is My Life. Wajahnya Kiki jadi kaya orgil yang dikejar orgil (sama aja kalee).

Andi sweat drop. Yah, daripada ngeliatin Kiki, mending ngeliatin si babi Luthfi aja! Yah, rupanya Luthfi masih terbang di alam mimpinya, mimpi ketemu babi A, babi B, babi C, dan.. Ehm.. Tania (pacarnya -?-).

"Fi, Lutfi," panggil Andi. Yang njawab malah Kiki.

"Luthfi udah dibangunin dari tadi, kaga bangun-bangun, pasti mimpi Tania lagi," kata Kiki sambil nutup komik.

Andi sweat drop.

"Tania itu siapa?" tanya Andi. Kiki langsung senyum.

"Pacarnya,"

Kamar Matsumoto en Rukia

Matsumoto bangun. Dia melihat Rukia yang wira-wiri nggak karuan.

"Pagi, Rukia-chan! Nyari apa?" tanya Matsumoro. Rukia menoleh.

"Nggak, aku lagi membersihin ini," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa sampah yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Matsumoto kemarin.

"Eh, maaf! Kubantu, deh," kata Matsumoto malu.

Kamar Kira en Hitsugaya

"Ngg.. Huaah..,"

Kira melihat ke arah Hitsugaya yang masih tidur lelap. Kira kaget. _Masa' Hitsugaya-taichou pernah tidur dengan gaya yang "nggak mungkin" kayak gitu?_ Pikir Kira. Emangnya, Hitsugaya tidur kayak gimana, sih?

Oh, oh... Rupanya... Hitsugaya tidur dengan gaya yang aneh juga, yaitu..

Gaya kucing!

Yap, gaya kucing itu tidur membentuk bulatan kayak bola (kalo kucing tidurnya gitu, kan??)

Kira sweat drop. _Gimana mbanguninnya???_

Kira bingung. Dia lalu ngambil air lalu menumpahkannya ke Hitsugaya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kamar Ikkaku, Yumichika en Hanatarou

**GUBRAK!**

Ikkaku terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aw.. Aduhh.. Kok aku sial banget, ya..? Kemaren mabuk, terus sekarang jatuh dari tempat tidur," kata Ikkaku. Dia melirik Yumichika dan Hanatarou yang ternyata juga jatuh.

"Hoi, kalian berdua, bangun, dong!" kata Ikkaku. Yumichika dan Hanatarou lalu membuka matanya.

"Uh.. AKH! Aku ketiban Yumichika-san!" kata Hanatarou. Yumichika langsung berdiri.

"Aduuh... Jatuh seperti itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kuliiit...," kata Yumichika. Ikkaku dan Hanatarou eswete.

"Aneh,"

Kamar Byakuya en Urahara

"Ugh.. Ng..," Byakuya bangun. Dia nyari-nyari Urahara dengan mata tertutup. Byakuya ngucek-ngucek matanya. Dia melihat ke arah Urahara yang rupanya udah bangun. Dia lagi nonton TV, pake indovision, dan yang ditoton...

...

...

...

**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! **

Byakuya kaget ngeliatin Urahara yang udah ngakak-ngakak gaje gara-gara ulahnya Patrick. Urahara ketawa sampe guling-guling gaje. Byakuya eswete.

_Masa' kaya gini, sih, mantan kapten divisi 12 Gotei 13??_ Pikir Byakuya.

* * *

1 Jam kemudian.

Rombongan Shinigami dan manga tour sedang sarapan pagi di lantai 5.

Renji menikmati makanan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kolam renang. Terus, tau-tau senyum gaje (banget).

Ichigo (lagi-lagi) disuapin sama Rukia. Kali ini makanannya omelet keju. Tour leader yang cewek juga duduknya disebelah Ichigo en Rukia yang lagi mesra-mesraan. Tie makan omelet keju. Maklum aja, kesukaannya Tie yang asin-asin. Minumnya susu (nggak nyambung, ah!). Die makannya waffle yang diolesi madu. Minumnya susu juga, sama kayak Tie. Maklum, BFF! Wulan makan bubur ayam. Minumnya air putih.

Yumichika, Hanatarou dan Ikkaku lagi makan di salah satu meja. Makanannya sama, yaitu waffle yang diolesin selai strawberry.

Urahara makan nasi goreng.

Byakuya makan nasi goreng + sosis yang super pedas, terus dia duduk di sebelahnya Renji yang lagi senyum gaje. Byakuya melihat lauknya Renji. Yang dimakannya cuma Pisang!

"Pisang lagi..," kata Byakuya. Renji kaget.

"Ta.. Ta.. Ta.. Ta.. Taichou... Ngapain disini?" tanya Renji.

"Nemenin kamu makan..," kata Byakuya dingin. Lalu Byakuya menawari Renji nasi goreng super-duper-ultra-mega peds itu.

"Mau?" tanya Byakuya. Renji menggeleng.

Andi lagi asyik makan bubur ayam. Luthfi makan semuanya. Tapi anehnya Luthfi nggak pernah gendut.

Kiki makan nasi goreng + sosis goreng.

Oke, mana Hitsugaya dan Kira?

Oh, rupanya Hitsugaya makan sereal. Kira cuma makan roti...

* * *

"OKE! Sekarang kita akan menuju ke ancol!" kata Tie semangat. Kiki langsung menyupir dengan semangat. Tie, Die, dan Wulan sampe njungkel, trus nabrak Hitsugaya. Jadilah Hitsugaya penyet!

Sesampainya di Ancol...

Tie dengan semangat membagikan tiket gelanggang samudra. Setelah mulai, mereka semua memasuki tontonan pertama, yaitu aneka satwa (bener nggak ya? Lupa aku! Padahal nggak lama aku pergi ke sono). Waktu kuda Nil-nya muncul, Ichigo bilang, "Wah, Renji, kembaranmu kok disitu??"

Renji nangis.

"Kamu jahat! Jahaaaaat!!!" kata Renji sambil mukul-mukul Ichigo.

Setelah pertunjukan aneka satwa selesai, mereka berjalan menuju pertunjukan anjing laut. Mereka tertawa melihatnya. Setelah anjing laut selesai, mereka menujunke gedung yang paling besar, dan isinya... Pertunjukan lumba-lumba dan paus putih! Mereka semua terpesona. Lucu sekali! Lumba-lumba dan paus putih meman lucu...

Setelah pertunjukan paus putih dan lumba-lumba selesai, mereka lalu berjalan menuju teater 4D. Untung antrinya gak lama. 2 menit doang.

Karena yang disetel masih Monsters Of The Deep, Rukia takut. Dia langsung meluk-meluk Ichigo. Ichigo blushing.

Renji nangis gaje. Takut banget!!

Byakuya nggak berpengaruh.

Kira mau jantungan.. Kasihan banget...

Hitsugaya malah ngakak.

Tie, Die sama Wulan pegangan erat, terus pelukan. Takuuut!!

Kiki, Andi, Luthfi mau tiarap. Kan kayak beneran, rasanya! Nakutin!

Urahara ketiduran.

Matsumoto teriak-teriak.

Hanatarou nangis-nangis gaje.

Ikkaku tambah kempling botaknya (kesemprot air).

Yumichika cuma bilang, "Kurang indah, tidak menarik hati..."

-----

Setelah tegang-tegangan di 4D, mereka lalu refreshing di Sea World.

"Ichigo, tadi kamu takut, nggak?" tanya Rukia.

"Mmm.. Sedikit, sih..," jawab Ichigo.

"Wah, hebat! Padahal tadi Renji sama Hanatarou nangis! Ichigo keren..," kata Rukia lalu memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo blushing lagi.

"Sudahlah...," kata Ichigo. "Hanya seperti itu, kok!" sambungnya.

"Oooi! Jangan pacaran disini, cuyy!" teriak Tie. Rukia langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah mereka berdua jadi merah banget... kayak warna rambutnya Renji.

"Tie, Ichigo, Rukia, ayo, cepetan!" panggil Die. Tie, Ichigo, dan Rukia lalu berjalan menuju ke bis.

"Sekarang, kita makan siang di Laut Biru, yuk!" ajak Tie. Mereka semua lalu berjalan ke arah rumah makan Laut Biru. Setelah makan, mereka lalu masuk ke bis.

"Sekarang, kita akan menuju ke Dufan," kata Tie. Mereka semua langsung berjalan menuju Dufan.

Setibanya di Dufan, mereka berpencar kesana kemari. Rukia narik-narik tangannya Ichigo. Mereka menuju ke bianglala.

"Pemandangannya bagus, ya!" kata Rukia kagum. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ya..," kata Ichigo.

Mereka berdua lalu mesra-mesraan di dalam bianglala.

Renji dan Byakuya berjalan menuju istana boneka. Rupanya Matsumoto, Kira dan Hitsugaya juga mau ikut.

"Ayo, barengan!" kata Renji.

Tie, Die sama Wulan cuma duduk-duduk di depan counter es krim. Mereka udah bosen sama yang namanya DUFAN!

"Eh, beli es krim, yuk!" kata Tie. Die dan Wulan mengangguk.

Setelah semua puas bermain di Dufan, waktu sudah cukup siang. Semuanya berjalan menuju ke bis.

Didalam bis...

"Kita akan menuju ke Atlantis, kita akan berenang sepuas anda!" kata Die.

Setelah mengalami perjalanan, mereka sampai di atlantis. Mereka semua langsung berganti baju dan cebur-ceburan.

Tunggu! Nggak semua!

Hitsugaya enak-enakan makan es krim di pinggir kolam!

"Toushiro, nggak ikutan berenang?" tanya Ichigo.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! Nggak, kok. Malas. Panas, tau!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, airnya dingin, lho! Rugi kamu kalo nggak ikut!" balas Ichigo.

"OGAH! Dalem!" balas Hitsugaya lagi. _Keras kepala bener ni anak! _Pikir Ichigo.

"Kalo nggak mau yang dalem, kan, ada kolam renang buat anak kecil?" goda Ichigo. Hitsugaya lalu marah.

"UDAH! JANGAN GANGGU!!!"

Setelah selesai berenang, mereka tak sempat mandi di sana, karena kamar mandinya penuh, dan waktunya sudah habis. Sudah sore.

"Kita akan kembali ke hotel, istirahat, mandi, ambil koper lalu check out. Setelah itu, kita makan malam di MC D," kata Tie. Semua mengangguk.

"Cepat, ya! Kita akan berangkat dari hotel jam 7. Masih ada 2 jam," kata Tie santai.

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka beristirahat. Urahara langsung tertidur lelap.

2 jam kemudian.

"Oke, semua sudah lengkap, kan?" tanya Tie lalu mengecek anggota. _Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, Byakuya, Kira, Hanatarou, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Urahara, dan Hitsugaya. Oke, anggota lengkap! Mm, Andi, Kiki, Luthfi, Di-chan, Wulan... Ok. Semua sudah lengkap! _Pikir Tie.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Die.

"Apa kalian semua sudah babi?" tanya Luthfi disambut pukulan dari Die + Wulan, dan tendangan dari Tie, Kiki dan Andi (udah jadi kebiasaan nih).

"Ayo berangkat!" kata Andi.

Mereka ber-17 pergi ke MC D untuk makan malam. Lagi-lagi Rukia membujuk Ichigo agar Ichigo mau disuapi Rukia. Tentu saja Ichigo menolak! Mana mau, di depan umum begini?

Setelah isi perut, mereka masuk ke dalam bis. Sudah jam 8.

"Oke, sekarang kita akan menuju ke Semarang, ibu kota Jawa Tengah! Kota asal kami, manga tour!!!" kata Tie.

Bis melaju meninggalkan Jakarta. Mereka semua lalu tertidur di bis.

* * *

Te Be Ce

* * *

Tie : "Ngantuk nulisnya. Laper lagi. Belum makan, sih!"

Ichigo : "WAH! Belum makan?"

Renji : "Lagi-lagi ada adegan Ichigo en Rukia pacaran! Hancur hatikuuu!!!"

Rukia : "Aku seneng,"

Aizen : "ADEGAN MIMPI APA ITU?"

Die : "Sorry, Zen!"

Byakuya : "Sudahlah... Review aja...,"

Tie : "KLIK IJO-IJO DIBAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!!!"


	3. Go To Semarang!

Tie: "Akhirnya.. Update.. Juga..," *tampang ancur*

Di-chan: *kaget* "Ti! Kok tampang elo lebih mirip orang habis bangkit dari kubur?!"

Tie: "Maklumilah, gue habis ujian RSBI... Dan asal tau aja, nilai gue jelek!"

Gamma (Zombie Powder): "Makannya belajar!"

Tie: "Hi-hiyah! Gamma-kun, gue belajar kok!! Dua jam di bawah semburan AC yang bikin gue merem-melek sambil menggigil kedinginan!"

Hitsugaya & Di-chan: "Lha kok nilai lo jelek?"

Tie: "U-URUSAI!!" *blush*

Gamma: "Hayah, bilang aja gak belajar~"

Tie: *deathglare* "GUE BELAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" *ndobrak meja* "INI SEMUA SALAH LO TAU!!" *nunjuk Gamma*

Gamma: "KOK??!!"

Tie: "Pokoknya deh. Beidewei, karena lama gak update Tie bales reviewnya di PM! Silahkan periksa inbox masing-masing!! Dan... Berhubung ini tanggal 31 Januari... MARI KITA BERIKAN KADO BUAT BYAKUYAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Byakuya: "....," *no comment*

Tie: *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Ngomong dong Byacchan?"

Byakuya: "... Gue harus pergi..," *shunpo*

Tie: "LAH? BYAKUYA??!!! Hh, yaudah deh.. Yang penting kalian...,"

Gamma: "Enjoy this story!!"

* * *

BLEEEEEAAAAACH~!! BUKAAAN~! PUNYAAA~!! ~~~~!!!! ITU PUNYANYA OM TITE KUBO YANG SERING BIKIN AKU NGAKAK BACA ZBPD-NYA! XD!

* * *

Chapter 3

Go To Semarang!

* * *

Tiba-tiba Tie terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Rupanya Andi sedang menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan (?). Kiki tertidur pulas, dan terlihat bekas "iler" di dagunya. Tie jijik ngeliatnya.

Tie melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 5.

_Pantesan Andi ugal-ugalan... Masih ngantuk kali..._ pikir Tie. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan seram dan dingin mencekik lehernya. Tie memegang tangan itu lalu melihat Die.

Ooh, rupanya... Die tertidur dengan gaya mencekek (?)! Dia bermimpi mencekek Aizen, sih...

"Bangun, nyong! Sakit euy!" bisik Tie sambil menyodok perut Die dengan jari telunjuknya. Die yang terkejut malah mempererat cekikannya.

"Di... Chan...! Bang..un..! Sakki..ttt!!!" kata Tie terbata-bata gara-gara dicekek Die. Dengan segala cara (nggak usah dibayangin), akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan cekekannya Die.

Dia lalu melihat ke arah Hitsugaya.

_WELEH! Apaan tuh? Gaya si cebol itu nggak mutu banget!_ Pikir Tie sambil tertawa kecil.

Memangnya gayanya Hitsugaya apaan sih?

Oh, rupanya, si Hitsugaya tertidur dengan gaya yang aneh, kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas membentur kaca jendela. Perutnya terlihat karena bajunya terbuka. Dia juga ngiler sampai lehernya (weleh).

"**YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! INILAH GAYA MENYETIR YANG TOP!!**" teriak Andi sambil memainkan stirnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tiba-tiba di depannya ada kucing lewat. Andi langsung membanting stirnya dengan sembarangan ke arah kanan.

Bis bergoyang dengan ekstrim ke arah kanan. Alhasil... Penumpangpun jadi kacau!

"**!!!**" teriak Tie yang nyaris nyungsep ke tong sampah.

"**!!**!" teriak Die yang baru bangun dari tidur terkutuknya itu.

"KIM BUM! HELEP ME!" teriak Wulan yang lagi mimpi ketemu Kim Bum.

"WUADOOH!!!" rintih Ichigo yang ketiban Hitsugaya, Kira dan Ikkaku.

"NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rukia yang nyaris jatuh ke wajah Byakuya.

"...," Byakuya hanya diam saja lalu menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia. Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca melihat aksi kakaknya.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BANANA PRINCESS GUE KABUR LAGIIIII!! **ZABIMARU SIALAN!!! BISANYA CUMA NYULIK BANANA PRINCESS GUE!!!**" teriak Renji sewot sambil memegangi jidatnya yang benjol.

"Oh my god.. Gaya menyetir ugal-ugalan seperti ini sangat tidak cantik, Andi-san...," kata Yumichika centil.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Matsumoto terlempar kedepan, tepat di depan Hitsugaya yang menimpa Ichigo, Ikkaku dan Kira.

"ADOH! MATSUMOTO, APA-APAAN SIH???" teriak Hitsugaya sewot karena nggak sengaja kena tangannya Matsumoto.

"To.. Toushiro... Kira... Ikkaku... Plis deh... Tu... Turun dari badanku...," rintih Ichigo lemah.

"Ichigo-san! Gomen!" pekik Kira lalu menyingkir segera dari atas tubuh Ichigo. Ikkaku masih tertidur lelap dan... Ikkaku malah ngiler di bajunya Hitsugaya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ALLAHUAKBAR!!! INALILLAHI!! SUBHANALLAH! !!!!!!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya histeris. Ikkaku terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada yang manggil aku?" tanya Ikkaku sambil menghapus ilernya.

Tiba-tiba bis terbanting ke kiri.

"!" teriak Tie yang akhirnya nyungsep di tong sampah dengan tidak indahnya.

"!!! MAMIIIIIIIIIII!!! SETAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! **HELP ME!!!**" teriak Die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! KIM BUUUUUUUM!!!!" teriak Wulan dengan gajenya.

"INI TIDAK BAGUS UNTUK KECANTIKANKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! AW!" teriak Yumichika yang ketiban Urahara. Urahara langsung melek terus merem lagi, ngorok pula.

"YIPPI! Sorry kalo gaya menyetirku gila, temen-temen!" kata Andi. Tie yang sudah setengah modar langsung menghajar Andi. Alhasil bis terus melaju dengan ugal-ugalan. Beruntung nggak ada mobil lain yang lewat sana.

"Huff! RASAIN!" teriak Tie sewot. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Sudahlah... Nih. Kita udah nyampe di SEMARANG!" kata Andi semangat. Wajah Tie langsung berbinar senang.

"YA-HAAAAAAAAAA! AKU RINDU KAMPUNG HALAMANKU! I LOVE THIS PLACE~~~~!!!!!" teriak Tie dengan gaya lebaynya. Andi yang merasa lebaynya tertandingi langung adu lebay-lebayan bersama Tie.

"Whatever, deh...," gumam Wulan.

"Baiklah, everybody, WELCOME TO SEMARANG!" kata Luthfi semangat sambil mengobarkan bendera babi-nya.

"Nah, sekarang mau kemana dulu?" tanya Tie.

"Mm... Memangnya ada obyek wisata apa aja?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Hm.. Disini, ada pantai Marina, terus ada kolam renang water blaster, terus, kalo mau belanja macem-macem, ada buanyak mal-mal di deket simpanglima, ada masjid Agung yang gede, megah dan bersih, terus, terus... Disini, mah, enaknya wisata kuliner...," jelas Tie.

"MAKAN! AKU MAU MAKAN!!!" teriak Luthfi senang.

"Hmm.. Iya juga, nih, kita kan belum sarapan... Yuk, kita makan soto! Habis itu, kita ke pantai Marina, oke?" ajak Tie semangat.

Andi langsung mengarahkan bisnya ke sekitar perumahan Puri Anjasmoro (rumahnya author! XD), yang dekat pantai Marina.

Di sana, mereka lalu makan soto.

"Hmm... Udah lama juga nggak makan soto~ Hiks!" gumam Tie sambil makan soto dengan lahap.

"Hmm, enak, ya, Ti! Lebih enak lagi kalo kamu yang traktir," canda Wulan sambil membayangkan kalo dia lagi duduk di sebelahnya Kim Bum terus disuapi sama Kim Bum.

"Hm... Lebih enak kalo dikasih sambal...," kata Byakuya sambil memasukkan sambal 1 botol ke sotonya. Wajah Tie dan Renji langsung memucat.

"Tie mau..?" goda Die sambil memegang botol sambal. Tie langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan kasih sambel ataupun cabe 1 potong pun! NGERTI?" kata Tie dengan wajah angker-nya.

"Yes, ma'am...," kata Die ketakutan. Tie langsung melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Die juga kembali menekuni makannya dengan ganas dan tidak enak dipandang mata.

"Euh.. Jorok kamu!" kata Andi dengan tampang lebaynya. Andi lalu makan dengan ganas.

"Padahal sendirinya juga ganas..," gumam Wulan yang kecipratan kuah sotonya Andi.

Urahara menatap soto yang ada di depannya. Di otaknya terbayang berbagai eksperimen yang bisa dia lakukan dengan soto itu. Contohnya, gikongan rasa soto (hah? Gimana atuh?).

"Hmm... Jadi ini yang namanya soto...," gumam Yumichika sambil terus makan. Tiba-tiba dia ngaca di kuah sotonya. Ikkaku yang lagi niup-niup soto yang emang masih panas itu kaget.

_Berarti kuah soto ini lebih kinclong daripada botakku yang mulus dan PERFECT ini? Shit!_ Umpat Ikkaku dalam hati. Dia bersumpah kalau mampir ke toko dia bakalan beli pilox bening yang extra kinclong dan juga so klin lantai untuk keperluan kekinclongan botaknya.

Rukia terus menatapi sotonya, tapi nggak dimakan. Ichigo yang melihatnya menjadi heran.

"Rukia, kok kamu nggak makan?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia. Rukia lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Aku mau kamu suapi aku...," kata Rukia memelas. Ichigo syok mendengarnya. Ichigo terus kejang-kejang, terus sangkaratul maut, terus mendadak kebakar, terus mati, terus dicium Rukia. Ya nggak, lah. Boong gue..

"Rukia, ini di tempat umum tau! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyuapimu..," bisik Ichigo grogi. Wajahnya merah.

"Kurosaki, apaan nih yeee...," cibir Hitsugaya sambil memasukkan sebongkah es batu yang lumayan gede ke sotonya.

"Es batu? Buat apa?" tanya Wulan heran.

"Ya jelas buat ndinginin sotonya lah! Panas banget tau!" kata Hitsugaya. Tie dan Die tertawa geli.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Ha- Habis... Masa' soto dikasih es sih... Jadi inget dulu ada adek kelas yang masukin es batu ke soto.. Dan alesannya sama..," kata Tie sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi aku disamain sama anak kecil, gitu?" tanya Hitsugaya sinis. Tie tambah geli mendengarnya.

"DASAR ANAK KECIL! BWAHAHA-UBH!!" Kata-kata Tie terhenti karena Die memasukkan sebongkah es batu dengan tiba-tiba ke mulut Tie.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan dan kita akan melesat ke pantai Marina," kata Ichigo santai.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka selesai makan soto dan mereka menuju ke pantai marina.

Sesampainya di pantai marina...

"Hue! Kok pojokannya kotor sih? Ini bener-bener... Nggak cantik..," keluh Yumichika.

"Hiks! Kalau pantainya kotor begini, aku nggak bisa berjemur, dong?" keluh Matsumoto.

"Arrghhhh~ Kalau terlalu kotor gue nggak bisa ndangdutan dengan sukses~" keluh Urahara sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Yah, habis, gimana lagi, nggak ada yang mau ngerawat pantai ini dengan bener, sih...," kata Tie. Die lalu menarik tangan Tie, Wulan, Andi, Kiki dan Luthfi.

"Tie, Wulan, Andi, Kiki, Luthfi... KITA BERESIN YUK!" teriak Die dengan semangat. Tie, Wulan, Andi, Kiki dan Luthfi setuju.

Mereka lalu berlari ke sudut-sudut pantai dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21. Dengan kecepatan kilat itu, pantai marina pun menjadi sangat bersih.

"He.. Hebat.. Impossible...," gumam Ikkaku. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara dan Byakuya langsung memakai kacamata hitam.

"Lha? Napa kalian?" tanya Ikkaku heran.

"Kepalamu, tuh, terlalu kinclong. Sakit nih, mataku!" omel Rukia sewot.

"Hahaha.. Kan lumayan bisa bercermin disana.. Ohoho...," kata Ikkaku sambil tertawa horor. Yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop.

"I.. Ikkaku kesambet..," kata Tie sambil begidik ngeri.

"Udahlah, gue cuma bercanda, cuy," kata Ikkaku kemudian. _Jiakakakakak... Rupanya botak gue masih lebih kinclong daripada kuah soto tadi.._

"Oke, silakan main! Kebetulan pantainya udah kubersihin," kata Tie. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Renji langsung lari-lari gaje sampe nyungsep di pasir dan terguling-guling dengan gajenya. Luthfi langsung ngakak gaje sampe dipukul sama Tie.

Habis itu, dengan segala kelebayan dan kegajean yang mereka miliki, mereka main-main di pantai itu dengan puas. Bahkan mereka bikin istana pasir.

Urahara dengan lebay dan gajenya ndangdutan. Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya sama Ikkaku sampai ngakak liat Urahara.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita cewek (ya iyalah! Masak wanita cowok?) berkerudung dan berbaju lengan panjang garis-garis mendekati mereka..

"Eh, kamu Tie, 'kan?" tanya cewek itu sambil nyolek matanya Tie. Ya nggak, lah, cuma nunjuk Tie doank.

"Iya.. Eh, kamu Mss, khan?!" pekik Tie senang. Tie langsung memegang tangan cewek itu, lalu dengan kekuatan gila nan luarbiasa, orang yang didakwa (?) bernama Mss itu digoncang-goncangin Tie sampe hampir modar.

"Ti.. Tie, gak usah lebay..," kata Andi sambil sweatdrop. Kelakuannya Tie yang gaje nan lebay itu bikin Andi jadi jijik.

"Eh, kalo kamu Die, khan? Terus, yang pake kacamata dengan wajah bloon itu Luthfi, terus yang pasang tampang jijik itu Andi, terus yang pasang tampang mencurigakan itu Kiki, dan yang rambutnya dikucir ke belakang itu Wulan, 'kan?" tebak Mss.

"Yak! Kalo aku udah kenal belom?" tanya Renji harap-harap cemas. Dia mendadak jatuh cinta sama Mss (maafkan saya, Mss!!).

"Ya iya, lah! Masak nggak kenal..," jawab Mss sambil tersenyum lembut. Renji langsung nosebleed dan pingsan.

"Weh, Renji nosebleed," gumam Ichigo. Dia lalu nolek-nyolek hidungnya Renji pake kayu yang ada.

"Mss, main, yuk! Kebetulan aku lagi mau main bola, nih," ajak Tie.

"Oh, oke... Let's go!" kata Mss.

Mereka semua lalu bermain sepak bola. Matsumoto, Rukia, Urahara, Byakuya sama Renji nggak ikut. Byakuya lagi membuat istana pasir yang perfect. Urahara masih ndangdutan. Renji masih pingsan.

Die lari-lari karena kebingungan. Dia lalu langsung mengoper bolanya ke Tie.

"Heyah! TIE KICK!!" teriak Tie. Bola yang ditendang Tie melesat tinggi sampe kena tangannya Yumichika.

"Kyaa! Tidak! Aku kotor!! Aku jadi... Tidak cantik!!" teriak Yumichika. Tie sweatdrop.

"Good job, Tie!" kata Wulan sambil lompat-lompat. Tie senyum-senyum gaje, terus mereka main lagi.

"CIAT!" teriak Ichigo sambil menendang bolanya. Secara nggak sengaja bolanya nyasar dan kena punggungnya Urahara yang masih ndangdutan dengan gajenya. Urahara langsung jatuh dan nyungsep di pasir.

"WHAT THE ***L!" teriak Urahara sambil memegangi puggungnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan pasir basah dan kering. Ichigo langsung bungkuk-bungkuk, minta maaf.

Tiba-tiba...

Mereka semua merasakan reiatsu yang lumayan kuat di dekat mereka.

"Hollow....!!" gumam Yumichika. Renji yang pingsan langsung bangun dan lari menghampiri Mss.

_Pokoknya Mss nggak boleh luka sedikitpun!!!_ Batin Renji dengan mata yang berapi-api. Mss kaget liat Renji yang lompat-lompat dengan gaje di depannya.

"Cih, kalo gini, sih.. Luthfi! Yang biasanya!!" teriak Tie. Luthfi yang lagi mau nelepon Tania pun kaget. Dia lalu celingak-celinguk, dan akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dikirim deathglare sama Wulan.

"Yang biasanya.. Siap!" teriak Lutfhi sambil berlari. Die langsung berlari mendekati Tie.

"TIE, DIE, TANGKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" teriak Luthfi sambil melemparkan 2 buah... Kelapa...?

"Kepala? Eh, kelapa?" gumam Urahara yang masih dangdutan. Urahara langsung ditendang Byakuya pas di selangkangannya. Urahara yang bernasib sialpun kini guling-guling sanbil meratapi nasib selangkangannya yang ditendang Byakuya.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!" teriak hollow itu. Tie sweatdrop mendengar terikan hollow itu.

_Tu hollow gak waras ato gimana sih? Teriakannya gaje banget.. Kayak Luthfi yang gue dorong sampe guling-guling itu..._ batin Tie sambil memposisikan kelapa yang dilempar Luthfi tadi di depan kakinya, begitu juga dengan Die.

Luthfi segera menjauh dan menyeret Urahara yang sial itu ke tepi pantai dan menasehatinya ala orang tua (kebalik, bu!).

"Siap, Di?" tanya Tie dengan wajah seram. Die tersenyum ala setan dan mengangguk.

Tie dan Die memulai aksinya, mereka berteriak;

"TIE-DIE TWIN KICK!!!". Dan kelapa itu melesat ke arah kepala hollow gaje aneh sialan itu dan membuat topengnya retak. Seketika hollow itu hilang.

"NICE KICK~!!" teriak Tie sambil memeluk Die yang sekarang megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Dan akhirnya mereka terus bermain sampai sore.

"Tie, Die, dan kawan-kawan, aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamit mss sambil tersenyum manis. Renji langsung blushing lagi.

"Kapan-kapan kita main bareng, ya??" tanya Tie dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mss tertawa lalu mengangguk.

Setelah mss pergi, tiba-tiba Wulan yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Anu, teman-teman...,"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!" teriak mereka semua minus Tie dan Die histeris. Wulan hnaya tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, ya! Aku harus pindah ke Bandung, jangan sedih, ya!" kata Wulan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wul, ntar main lagi, ya! Aku bakal kangen nih! Huhuhu!" kata Tie sambil terisak lebay. Wulan terawa.

"Tentu saja!" kata Wulan. Tak lama kemudian Wulan meninggalkan mereka.

"Oh, yaa, teman-teman, karena Wulan pergi, jadi kita kekurangan satu orang TL, kan? Ini dia penggantinya..," kata Tie sambil mendorong Die. Di belakang mereka muncul seorang wanita berjilbab yang kelihatan tomboi sedang tersenyum ala Hiruma.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Alifa Sekarputri atau kalian bisa panggil Sekar! DAN MULAI HARI INI AKU AKAN MENJADI TOUR LEADER KALIAN! YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Sekar sambil bergaya ala Hiruma.

"YAY! ADA ORANG FREAK LAGI!!" teriak Tie dan Die senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok kita akan ke Jogja, lho!!" kata Andi sambil memperlihatkan cengirang khasnya. Lewat beberapa detik saat Sekar, Tie dan Die duet setan, Luthfi, Ichigo, Urahara, Renji, dan semua shinigami yang ada sweatdrop dan berteriak,

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! KITA DAPET ORANG FREAK GAJEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Tie: "Selesai juga chapter 3 yang gaje ini. Pendek banget yah?" *garuk-garuk kepala* "Dan buat Ai_69 alias Sekar, selamat! Anda saia masukkan dalam fic paporit anda ini!!" *evil smile*

Luthfi: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KENAPA HARUS SEKAAAR!!"

Tie: "Karena gue pengeeen banget NYIKSA ELO!!" *nendangin Luthfi*

Gamma: "Woi, stop, stop, anak orang,"

Di-chan: "Ahahay, udah dua orang ini gak usah dipeduliin, yang penting kalian itu-"

Tie: *motong* "REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!"


End file.
